


さよなら！冥王星

by quarkocean



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Gintama
Genre: Kuso, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	さよなら！冥王星

有可能是非常废柴的故事！！！废柴也能变成有用的人！！！

看的时候请保持和电脑屏幕的距离，房间给我弄亮点！

上半场 只有45分钟踢得实在不过瘾所以连带着下半场提前进入加时赛不准换台啊混蛋

NANI！！！冥王星被除名了？！银时的眼镜差点跌下来(其实他没有眼镜~)  
银chan你在看什么时候的新闻啊，这都是几万年前的消息，毫无价值哦。神乐抠着鼻子拖了两条很长的血迹若无其事的坐在一边说道，而定春正已七乘十倍的速度吃着草莓牛奶。  
你们这帮家伙~~新八你怎么说？  
厄。银chan你要是怀念的话，哪次坂本先生回来请他带你去冥王星吧，睹物思念更来得真切呐。新八一反常态，竟然没有穿上阿通亲卫队的队服。他说亲卫队的新制服还在赶制，随便拿了他七大姑八大婶的复古和服套上。  
你们这群混蛋，知道冥王星是多么重要么！！！银时把报纸撕得粉碎，但也无济于事。

万事屋已经连续n+1个星期没有接活干了，神乐和新八的薪水也压了不止一次了。每到月底，神乐反倒是会安慰银san说，  
只要能吃到香喷喷的米饭就好了。  
一群混蛋。  
为了消磨时间，银时跑到小酒馆去，那里的宇治银时饭是他的最爱。等待上桌时，银时突然听到背后的那一座传来这样的声音：  
亲爱的，咖啡是野蛮人的饮料啊，什么时候才能听我的话，改喝红茶呢？看看那咖啡色啊，就快让人没食欲了……杨威利慢慢啜着他的午后红茶，满眼鄙视的看着对面那位的starbucks。  
烦死了，你知不知道我真的很困啊，帝国最近要处理的事情越来越多了，哪像同盟如此冷清？要是齐格飞还在就好了，偏偏被派遣驻扎在冥王星，那小子还一副高兴的样子，难道在我身边不开心么。被杨惹得快发彪的莱因哈特一口气喝完杯中的咖啡，即刻感到精力充沛(咖啡万岁，红茶去死！)，他实在不高兴和他的‘另一半’在公众场合下争吵，如果是在家中非得让杨列出红茶的一百个优点他才罢休。  
好啦，亲爱的，中央会议就快开始了吧，关于攘夷志士的讨论很积极呢。  
攘夷？你是说那个假发吗？  
不是假发，是桂。  
不知何时，桂竟然就坐在莱因哈特的身边，桌上摊得是n+n根美味棒，大小不一，可怜的伊丽莎白没有位置可坐，拿着没写字的牌子待命站在一边。  
啊，是桂！常被新选组通缉的那只吧。  
不是新选组，是真选组，莱因哈特你的口音还是没改啊，屯所的那些人可是要哭泣的。  
杨威利你给我适可而止。  
两位，有志加入攘夷队伍么。桂神奇般的停止了两人的对话。  
加入攘夷也不会亏待两位，当然之前先要进行测试，马上就要开始了……  
轰的一声，冲田的大炮把酒馆打出了一个洞。可找到你了，假发。  
不是假发，是桂。到底要我重复多久。在烟硝中起身的桂紧张的寻找伊丽莎白，而杨威利和莱茵哈特则顺势搭上了战舰，继续他们永无止尽的斗智斗勇。

银时？  
只要是看着那柄洞爷湖的剑桂就知道银时在自己身边，而现在他们的面前是真选组。  
青光眼你毁了我的午饭你要怎么赔偿！  
土方特制茶泡饭随便你要几碗，我们要缉拿桂！  
谁要吃那种加了美乃滋的恶心狗粮，留着你那些库存。喂，桂，你还坐着啊。  
自从被高杉的手下剪去一长截头发，银时没注意到桂的头发什么时候又长了。可能除了baka这一本性外，什么都没有改变。  
你不是一直想叫我回来战斗么。我也有我想守护的东西。说着银时挥着剑和土方干上了，土方觉得命定如此，这次必定抓不住桂了，非常奇怪，有桂的地方也会有银时的存在，着实叫人头疼。  
死鱼眼，下次再打吧。两人抵着竹剑，巨大的反冲力将两人冲击到很远的地方。  
冲田，回去了。  
厄？可是……伊丽莎白从桂手中拿着一封信快速跑到冲田的身边，把信交给他后，一溜烟的和桂不知去哪儿了。  
这是什么？土方说道，一边打开信封。桂在信上写的很干脆，甚至没加PS  
我还是觉得新选组都去死吧。  
瞬间一枚小型炸弹爆炸。

桂你这个混蛋……

洞爷湖的剑坏了啊。逃出好几里远的桂才放心减慢速度，他看见银时很伤心的看着被土方斩断的剑根。  
用了很久是吧……  
桂……话没说完，银时把藏在身上的第二把洞爷湖(我也不知道他藏在哪里的，那么长的一把剑~~orz)往桂刺去，但是刀锋稍稍偏斜，构不成威胁。  
太放松警惕的话，是不可能成功的，老师有说过吧。  
服了你了。桂双手卷进和袖里，闭上眼睛冷笑道。

下半场 都说直接进入加时赛了怎么还有人不明白结果是不会改变滴

要说些和冥王星有关的，可能是胡扯的///

话说那些攘夷志士，说白了就是思想腐朽一味排外的家伙。但……这是过了数百年后活在当下的我们这么认定的历史。事实究竟怎样又有谁会知道？  
在万事屋闷着睡了n+n+n天的银时眯着眼睛，无比怀念当年的攘夷情景，还一度被叫做‘白夜叉’，顶着卷毛也觉得无比自豪。当然身边自是少不了那位狂乱贵公子。要不是那家伙，自己也不会如此狂躁到要天天冒着糖尿病的危险摄取大量糖分(果然摄取足够糖分是必要的！)他迷糊着翻过身，好像又做了一个梦。这次是什么？已经除名的冥王星呢。。。  
如果梦见喜欢的事物，嘴巴里也会有甜甜的味觉，只是醒来之后发现这是梦而感到小小失望罢了。银时不想搞懂为什么冥王星没有被承认，被他承认就足够了。那是从很年幼时就开始有的梦想，老师曾说过人的一生只能够看到一次冥王星就足以幸运(不就是公转247年的行星么)，他望着远处的天空一个人静谧地微笑着，所以银时想看看老师口中的冥王星究竟是什么模样，脑海中还浮现了那个绿色长发的少女。

可能终究是梦，就好比银时自己心里清楚，梦境里是从来不会出现桂的，就算是加州大梦也好，真选组的那几只家伙必定会插上一脚，那个叫土方，平时不吭声的，最喜欢抢镜了，往往会被涂满蛋黄酱的画面惊醒。但是绝对看不到桂的，唯一可以肯定的。  
问题在于银时已经过了在意这些可有可无的无聊细节的年纪了，即使被说成老夫老妻也没什么可计较的。银时一直教导新八和神乐，人最重要的是魂！听得他们耳朵都出茧子了，最后还是拜托桂让他安静下来。  
那么桂对于自己到底算什么呢？银时从没想过，真相是这个家伙根本毫无意识去想，大家还是不要难为他了。(各位同人女想到现在了吧……)

这时只听见外面一阵巨响，因为神乐和新八出去斗嘴了，压根就没人叫醒银时。倒是下面的登势觉得不太对劲，跑上来一看发现万事屋半个房间废掉，那要怎么收房租啊，岂不是又让银时钻了空子？登势气呼呼的想是谁破坏的，转身看到一只巨型怪物在自己旁边。  
这个月是桂强化月，我是无处不在的桂。  
BAKA？  
不是baka，是桂。桂从超大型飞船中跳下，几乎是要把银时抽醒。  
喂，这样可是会死人的啊。登势早已惊讶的无以言语。  
放心，耐打是这家伙的本事之一。

假发，你有事么？  
不是假发，是桂。坂本借了我一艘飞船，你不是一直都很想去冥王星么。  
听到那几个词，银时显得特别兴奋，哪怕前往那里需要几万光年也不在乎。  
快带我去，假发。

喂，银时你走不走？  
原本不想收拾行李的银时看着万事屋突然感伤起来，他不想一个男人搞得和青春明媚忧郁般矫情，随手抓过一个包囊想要带些什么离开，却发现这里的每一样东西早就染上了感伤的气息，无一例外。  
BAKA，又不是去了不回来。你快点好伐，坂本的租金贵得要命。  
闭嘴，假发！  
滚，是桂！

登上飞船时两人都很心急，就和童年时在私塾念书要争个状元榜眼，附带高杉也不会冷眼旁观。  
因为是在街区起飞，一路产生的强大气流把大江户城弄的乱七八糟，早已以豆腐工程闻名的屯所更是被气流掀了顶，土方拔着剑却无计可施。

你看外面破坏的真厉害啊///  
还不是你一心要去冥王星这种鬼地方//////  
要你管，我说都交给伊丽莎白行不行啊/////////  
伊丽莎白比你聪明多了~  
混蛋。

呐，我说银时要是因为我们两个人，世界变得一团糟怎么办？  
对我而言也没什么大不了的哦。  
厄？怎么说？

银时挠挠他的卷毛，抬起头睁开他那双整容一百遍也改不了的死鱼眼说，

未来什么的，管他去死！

END  
2008-7-21

唯一想做的注解：那个少女就是美少女战士里掌控冥王星的那位。


End file.
